


Directions

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Again I suck at tagging okay, Asking for directions, Connor has literally no sense of direction, Gen, Random sweetness, Silly bby Connor omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: A trip to Boston ends up with a humorous little quarrel with Connor about whether asking or not for directions.





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I GOTTA SAY I FINISHED THIS REAL QUICK BUT COULDN'T POST UNTIL NOW BECAUSE I WENT LIKE, 10 DAYS WITHOUT INTERNET. GOD, HOW I MISSED NETFLIX. 
> 
> At least I was able to start and finish a few books and I gotta say, Carrie by Stephen King is amazing and I recommend it.

There was something about big cities that you loved — something about the crowds, the buzzing of the city around you as you passed by —, something about being unnoticed by people and how easy it was to blend in. You looked around, taking in the tall buildings at the heart of Boston as Connor guided you through it — or tried to.

“I thought you knew Boston” You commented trying to keep up with him as the native took a sharp turn to the right, stopping only moments as he fixed his gaze at you.

“And I do.” Connor grunted a reply before looking around one more time. “This way” He took off, passing by the merchants without a second look as you thought about asking where the fuck Fort Wolcott was.

“It doesn’t look like you do, though.” You joked under your breath, jogging after the man to not lose him from sight — as you were very sure you wouldn’t be able to find him later. “Seems like you’re as lost as a nun on a honeymoon.” You chimed in shaking your head as Connor halted his step, looking over his shoulder at you with an inquiring gaze.

“A _what_?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

 _Unbelievable_. “… Nothing.” You whispered under your breath, eyeing a merchant before considering it. “We could ask for directions, don’t you think?”

Connor scoffed at the idea, waving his hand dismissively. “It is not needed. I know the way.”

You quirked an eyebrow up, smirking dubiously at him. “Washington must be wondering where we are, remember?” you asked with a humorous tone

The native grumbled out a “Washington can wait until I get to the Fort” as you two kept going, circling the market once more.

“And _when_ do you plan to get us there?” You asked as Connor slowed down, facing a familiar building, before sighing and mumbling a tiny “I am working on it.”

You smirked, kicking some dirt on the street before directing your attention to the clearly ancient building Connor so curiously looked at. “What are you doing?”

“That building…” he trailed off, taking time before continuing “It wasn’t here before.”

“… Connor. That thing is ancient. Probably as old time itself — besides, we’ve passed here at least a dozen times. Today.” You sighed, looking back at the market and the people passing by. A golden mine of information that Connor refused to dig in with you. “Why don’t you use your vision?”

Connor crossed his arms, looking down at you as he looked up again to the top of the edifice. “It doesn’t work like that. Besides, I pride myself in my sense of direction.”

“I see pride, but no direction.” You nagged at him, pouting slightly at how stubborn the man could be. “Again, what are you doing? It looks like you’re trying to convince the boards and stones of the building to give you the location of the Fort by staring at it.” Connor scoffed, gazing quickly at you as he started to move towards said building.

“Stay here, I’m going to take a quick look around. I will be right back” Connor took off and you deduced he went to climb up somewhere.

Groaning in annoyance, you rolled your eyes. Really, you had left the Homestead way before dawn — since Washington was expecting you both to be there early in the day. Staring at the people passing by, you could tell that it must’ve been somewhat past noon due to the few people around. You still wanted to ask someone the directions to the Fort, but you feared Connor’s return and you not being able to find each other again.

Yet, if he couldn’t find you, he knew where you both had to be. Would he assume that you went ahead without him? Crossing your arms over your chest, you leaned against the building’s wooden boards with an exasperated sigh. Truth is, yes, Connor had an _amazing_ sense of direction.

In the woods.

When you were in the city, the man was just as positively off as a wolf would look between lapdogs. He could track, stalk and kill easily in the woods, using the leaves and vegetation to conceal his location without trouble, but unable to feel at ease between many people in a big crowded city. You stared at some point in the market, lazily eyeing a man selling sea goods who was cleaning a fish of considerable size, scales flying by haphazardly as the knife rasped against it.

Deciding you had had enough of waiting, you pushed yourself away from the building and started making your way towards the market to ask where the _damn_ Fort was. You’d prefer to not approach the fish vendor — but following the logic, he was clearly the one who knew the best his way to the docks… Since, well, he was a fish vendor.

“Afternoon” you greeted with a slight nod. The man smiled politely, letting go of his knife and wiping his hands with an old rag that you were sure had seen better days. He had a mop of messy sand-colored blonde hair falling to his ears, brown eyes and a thick beard of the same color as his hair. The man was, indeed, a big fellow; wide shoulders, strong arms and a good physique; and you couldn’t help but wonder how much of a help he’d be to the Homestead or even the Order.

“’noon, missy. Lookin’ for fishe, aye? Gonna cook one good ol’ dinner for ye husband?” he chuckled in good natured humor. “Came from the docks this ve’y mornin’, I tell ye. All fresh, all good”

You smiled sheepishly back at him at the suggestion of cooking a meal for someone. You never cooked anyone a meal and couldn’t help but wonder if you were even a good cook. “I’m just looking for information, actually…”

The man nodded, grin never faltering on his face. “Aye, no problem. What kind o’ man would I be, denyin’ help to a nice lookin’ missy such as yourself” he chuckled, tone humorous and smile warm. “What can I help ye with?”, he put his hands on his hips.

“Can you tell me the way to the docks? I need to get to Fort Wolcott, but have no idea where to go”, you confessed, omitting the bit where your friend _also didn’t_ know where to go.

The man nodded, leaning forward and pointing towards the way you and Connor had come from a while ago. “Jus’ follow down the street, aye? Straigh’ as an arrow, ye gonna see an old crumbling Church, aye? Go right and ye gonna see the docks, follow south and ye might get to ol’ Wolcott in no time.”

“I see!” You nodded, digging into your pocket for some coins. He had been so attentive — a rarity in this city lately — that if you didn’t leave him anything, even if a few coins, you’d feel guilty. “Here, take it”, you pressed the coins into his hand, “for your trouble, thank you.”

The fish vendor nodded, smile widening at your gesture “I’m the one sayin’ thanks, missy.”

When you turned, you caught sight of Connor — comically leaning against the very same building you were waiting for him to return. He didn’t look angry nor displeased — in fact, you couldn’t read his feelings very well, with time you learned that Connor could tell threaten someone and thank them with the very same facial expression. Walking as if showing off, you approached him with a smug grin.

“Back already? Thought you had gotten yourself lost on your way back.” You nagged, giggling when the man rolled his eyes at you.

“I found it” he declared, pushing himself off the wall, a small smile playing on his lips as if he had gained a prize of some sorts. “We follow to that direction” Connor pointed the other way where the merchant had instructed you “and we should find Fort Wolcott in no time.”

“Curious.” you nodded mockingly, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Curious?” Connor parroted.

“Yes,” you said with a shrug, shooting him a playful look, “because, you see, you just spoke with someone… and they said we should go that way” you pointed, “until we find the docks.”

Connor grimaced, “we just came from there.”

“Exactly”, you continued, “which only reinforces my theory that you’re just as lost as…” you bit your tongue before saying the nun thing “… as one can be.”

He didn’t look convinced, but coked his head to the side as if considering it. “I trust you” Connor nodded and you weren’t sure about who he was telling this to. With time, you grew accustomed to the random things he said to no one in particular. You even thought it to be cute. “Lead the way.”


End file.
